Kylie Price
Kylie Price is the daughter of Johnathon Price, The Custodian. She once suffered from terminal cancer and was on the brink of death, however she was cured by Eve Matthews using a healing object. Biography Background Kylie was born to The Custodian and his wife, Lana Price, in 1984. Due to complications, Lana passed away as a result of the birth. Just over a year later, Kylie became incredibly ill. After multiple diagnosis, it was revealed that she was suffering from terminal cancer, and was given only a few years to live. However, The Custodian, who managed to acquire many anomalous objects, was able to extend her lifespan further in hopes of finding a permanent cure. As The Custodian’s enemies grew, and Kylie became increasingly ill, she was moved to the remote medical facility of Satellite Site Omega for both care and for her safety. Throughout her time at the facility, The Custodian visited her often. However, he began to visit her less and less as time went on, due not only to his increasing desperation, but also his inability to see her in the condition that she was in. Being a child, she felt very detached from her father, and in some ways felt abandoned. In 1994, The Custodian became aware of an object with confirmed healing properties. Seeing a chance to save his daughter, he launched OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE to acquire the object. However, the operation ended in failure and the destruction of the object, leaving Kylie’s health in jeopardy once more. Advent of the Myths At the time of the Advent of the Myths, Kylie’s cancer had reached its end stages, and there was little more medicine or The Custodian could do for her. After The Custodian was ousted from the position of Director of Prospero, Kylie had only a few weeks left, so he retreated To Satellite Site Omega to visit her for the last time. He was confronted by Carl Johnson and Sarah Williams, but they allowed him to stay on the condition that he turn himself in once Kylie passed. Kylie was asleep in a bed for this conversation, but promptly woke when she heard a gunshot from Eve Matthews shooting The Custodian. As she faced the observation window, she watched as her father slumped up against the glass, and fell to the floor covered in blood.X-Files IV Meeting Eve Matthews Later, Eve decided to introduce herself to Kylie. After being asked, Kylie explained to her that she was really ill, but she didn’t know how badly. After reading notes on a nearby terminal, Eve gave Kylie her bracelet, which possessed healing qualities and quickly restored Kylie to health. In the conversations following, Eve told Kylie that it was CJ and Sarah that shot her father, causing Kylie to harbor a resentment for them, and provoking a desire for revenge against not only them for Prospero as a whole. The Seven Years Following In the seven years following her healing, Kylie focused on her feelings of revenge, amped up by Eve who also wanted revenge on CJ and she felt that he had betrayed him. Kylie spent the years training in a wide variety of combat styles and skills, and practised to become a skilled marksman. Kylie saw Eve as her only friend, and in some ways like a surrogate mother. Eve had some feelings towards Kylie, but mostly viewed her as a weapon in her own revenge than a friend or anything closer. At the time of Retribution, Kylie was 20 years old. She had begun to assassinate many ex-members of Prospero, starting from low-level MAS staff, and working her way up to high ranking Agents, in an attempt to refine her skills Assassination Attempt on CJ Later, Kylie attempted to assassinate CJ whilst he was at his garage in Doherty, San Fierro. She set up in a comfortable position, and once the time was right, began to open fire. She managed to suppress CJ and force him to take cover, but was too eager and confident in her abilities to wait him out. She began to open fire randomly at the walls, only narrowly avoiding CJ. Seeing no opportunity to shoot him directly, she opted to shoot one of the garages gas pumps, resulting in the entire garage exploding. Due to this, she considered CJ dead, and moved on to her next target: Emma Walker. List of Appearances * X-Files IV Storymode References Gallery KyliePriceChar.jpg KyliePriceCharFrame.jpg Gta sa 2016 10 03 12 42 05 521.jpg Category:Characters Category:Retribution